Untitled (for now)
by Lady Torakami
Summary: Heero has a sister?! Who is she, where is she from?!


Gundam Wing: Untitled  
by Lady Torakami  
  
Minna.. this is a very very old fic I found in my old archives from God knows how long ago. The format of its writing and such are different, sorry. Anywho, I've given plans to continue it, whenever I can. It is an original Gundam Wing. It isn't quite in the alternate universe -- only slightly for my character, Asaka. It is somewhat a story of how she lives as an assistant to the pilots. How long it would be I don't know, but I can give you a nice estimate of a lot of chapters! There will be no pairings, at least now, and one day, I will happily keep it on track! Now enough with my big mouth and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not in the mood to type it fully, but I will when I am done with my story.. but anywho.. I don't own 'em!   
  
Comments: Please, please, please?!  
---------------------  
  
L1 Colony Cluster......AC 195  
  
"Come back you theif! God damnit, those DO not belong to you." The supermarket manager shouted out as he chased a young adolescent from the resturant. The teen glanced back and stuck out her tongue.  
"I believe, that in survival, you get what you can. And I got this..so..later!" She taunted as she get balance of what she held in her arms. There were banana's, a couple cans of corn, chef boyardee spaghetti, and about 3 cans of soda. She was supposed to grab a bottle of water, but got caught before she made it. 'This should keep me, Akira, and Sisha okay for 3 days. Too bad I couldn't get more..oh well..' Suddenly a pebble hit her in the back of the head. 'The bastard won't give up! Dammit..' Grabbing a banana, while looking where she was going, the girl peeled it and threw it back at the manager. Looking ahead, she laughed loudly as she heard the *SLIDE* and *CRASH* onto the ground. 'That shows him that you don't mess with Asaka..'  
  
Alleyway hideout...abandoned building...  
  
"Hey I am back everyone! Who is hungry?"  
"I am!" Sisha called out.  
"Same here Asaka! What's didja get for us?" Akira shouted. Asaka sighed and brought the food.  
"This is only gonna last us 3 days if we eat normally. I got caught by the damn manager and didn't get enough for a week. I am going back tomorrow to see if I can get more." Akira, the oldest at 14, nodded as he picked up 2 bananas, a can of coke, and a can of corn.  
"Well okay, just be careful next time Asaka. We don't want you to get in trouble." Sisha, the youngest at 7, picked her corn and bananas, then noticed something missing.  
"Asaka, you only gots one banana. Where is your second one?"  
"I had to use it to keep the manager out of our tails. He was catching up quickly to me."  
"Ooooh I see, so your only gonna live on one banana and a can of coke for 3 days?" Sisha asked with concern.  
"I will be fine Sisha, 13 year old girls don't need to eat that much. Besides I am going to get more food tomorrow, like I said." Akira stopped Sisha from asking more questions as he heard something.  
"Someone is close, let's hide!" Akira whispered. Without questions, they all nodded. Akira went just under the window. Sisha backed into the shadows in the corner, and Asaka went behind a rotting couch. Suddenly whispers were heard.  
"Are you sure that the thief hides here?"  
"Yeah, I saw her run into this alleyway. Probably in this abandoned building."  
"When I turn her over to the police, I shall reward you well young man."  
"Thanks, and no problem. Would you like some help getting her out?"  
"Yeah.." Asaka's eyes widened, glancing at Sisha and Akira, she signaled for them to leave the backway. Akira snuck over to Sisha and picked her up, and nodded, stepping towards the back exit as quietly as possible. He then stepped on a wood crack, which caused great noise.  
"Shit..shh..." Akira whispered to an obviously frightened Sisha as they left the backway. After ensuring they were gone, Asaka ran towards the front exit, opening the cracks. The manager's eyes widened in confusion and surprise as she pushed through to get out. She then took off down the streets.  
"Stop! THIEF!" The manager screamed out as he chased her, the young man just standing there. Stopping, the manager shouted at the guy. "Well are you gonna help or not!?" The man shrugged and went after Asaka. On the other side of the alleyway, Akira and Sisha watched in fear as their friend went to ward off their enemies.  
"Good luck, Asaka, and please..be careful.." Akira whispered, then, taking Sisha's hand, they ran in the other direction.  



End file.
